


In Which A Young Human Lusus Tends To A Grub

by 8ConfusedSpider8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Grubs (Homestuck), Homestuck AU, Human Lusii, Human raising grub, Lusii, M/M, Multi, Wigglers (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ConfusedSpider8/pseuds/8ConfusedSpider8
Summary: Tirnea Bisumi requests a grub and gets what she asked for, but she begins to wonder if she's in over her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Little Fingers and Ten Little Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700548) by [CyanideOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideOreos/pseuds/CyanideOreos), [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



> Wattpad ver: https://my.w.tt/Q0huBsdr0O

Tirnea Bisumi was looking disdainfully at the wiggler she had gotten as a present a couple hours ago. Wait, they were called wigglers right? Maybe grubs? Larvae? You can't really blame her for not knowing, why would she? Because she's a troll? Well, as it turns out, she ISN'T a troll. Why did her name fit the naming format then? Because DUMMY, she was RAISED by a TROLL.

Back to the issue at hand, the grub had tore one of Tirnea's favorite pillows, which was a light purple color, like her custodian's blood, and was, in fact, amazingly soft. The grub was now holding it in its mouth, a look of victory on it's face, obviously pleased with itself. Tirnea tried yanking it out from the grub's mouth, but the plush pillow only got ripped further, and the wiggler's grip on it did not lessen, not even a bit. Tirnea let out a long sigh before angrily huffing and just leting go, sending the grub back a little and faltering in it's protective stance. Man, it really likes that pillow. HER pillow.

She stomps out of the room and slams the door, making the startled grub stop in it's tracks and stare where Tirnea had exited the room.

 

When had she said she wanted a grub? Exactly, she didn't... Okay, so, maybe she did plead to her custodian about it once or twice.. Or, many times more..

Well, it was justified, since EVERYONE in her SCHOOL said that they had a grub, or someone in their family does. They talk about it ALL the time. In fact, a person from her middle school (elementary even), HAILEY (whose last name she didn't really know how to spell, being that it sounds really complicated), boldly brought a GRUB to SCHOOL.

Everyone was swarming around Hailey, telling her how cute it was, and how it matched with her so perfectly. The grub was an oliveblood, and Hailey had green eyes. Hailey's eyes were more close to jade green, but she probably got an oliveblood since a lot a them are feline-like, and they're in the middle of the spectrum. Not to say jadebloods aren't midblood too, they are, in fact, more so than olivebloods. Point still standing, everyone was in love with her grub, HAILEY'S grub. It didn't even look that cute.. She deserved the attention from her peers more than Hailey did.

So, the obvious solution of wanting everyone's eyes to be on her instead, was for her to get a grub of her own.

A chubby, surprisingly strong, and extremely territorial highblood. With tricolor horns that are straight with hooks on each side facing outwards, and they have something that can only be described as a spike right across from the hook on the other side of the horn, facing inwards. It then has indigo blood (which she thinks looks like a more intense or deep blue than indigo), that matches the color of her deep blue eyes.

Her custodian had shirts already made for the grub, with a symbol on it, the same symbol that's painted on the door of the nursery they prepared for the grub, that will eventually become their room. Something about it being Sagilo? Tirnea shrugged.

Well, at least her grub looks cuter than Hailey's grub, and Hailey in general, that's what matters for now.


	2. A Change of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirnea wants to wear a different color.

After a few minutes of Tirnea being out of the room, the grub begins to fuss, loudly. Tirnea has to, unfortunately, go back into the room and deal with the young grub's fussing. She tries petting and patting the grub and telling them to calm down in a half-effort attempt to sooth them. This is all in vain as the grub wails louder. Tirnea picks up the grub and cradles them close to her chest, like one would do with a baby. Unsurprisingly, this works. The grub begins to purr loudly, a soft, but deep sound, which makes Tirnea melt, slightly. Only slightly. She is definitely not staring wide-eyed and quietly 'awing', whoever thinks that is a fool. After spending some time DEFINITELY NOT admiring the grub, Tirnea heads out of the room and starts to go to her custodian, wherever he may be, and ask a question, which was her original intention before the grub starting throwing a fit.

 

Krosuh Bisumi was sorting through, and filling out the papers on his desk. Most are reports from ships he owns and uses for transporting supplies or lets others rent. Other letters from other purplebloods that used to be apart of the church of the mirthful messiahs with him, before empress Feferi put an end to it. Some having to do with the healthcare and such of Tirnea and her grub. He hopes she's happy, now that she finally has what she wants. He sets down his pen and takes a small break. Well, if she hasn't complained yet, then everything should be going smoothly. Krosuh recalls when Tirnea was younger. She was adorable, his pride and joy. Not saying that she isn't now, but it's different. She's going through a phase, he thinks. She has become very demanding and seems concerned about what people think, unlike when she was younger. She was carefree and easily satisfied.. On a more positive, or neutral note, Tirnea has decided on names for the grub. Well, Krosuh did, because he didn't trust Tirnea with that responsibility. Though, he did come up with a handful of names and let Tirnea choose which ones. Two names because it's almost impossible to know a troll's gender when they're a grub.

Krosuh was resuming his work with a long sigh, but that's when Tirnea entered his office with the grub in her arms. Krosuh looks at her expectantly.

"Can I wear a different color other than purple? Like blue. It's my favorite color!"

Krosuh choked on his spit for a moment, then started coughing. Once his coughing fits were over, he looked at Tirnea with a horrified expression. "Please dad," Tirnea whined, "I wanna match colors with my grub!" Tirnea nuzzled the grub for a moment.

Oh. That's right. Human thing. Having a favorite color is normal. Krosuh tried to cease looking horrified. "Okay, I approve, now go order some clothes online or something." Tirnea made a 'yay' sound as she ran out of Krosuh's office and down the hallway to her room so she could get to her laptop and immediately begin ordering clothing.

Krosuh sighed and put his head in his hands. He really needs to tell her about having a 'favorite color' when she's older. Wait, is 14 years old enough? Probably not. Or maybe he could just get his head out of the gutter.

 

Even after 14 years, he still isn't used to this 'dad' thing.


	3. Old Friends, New Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirnea picks out clothing, and does other things.

Tirnea begins searching for clothing to suit her new color, from her favorite online store, Frostbite. It sells clothes and such that most people of the older generations consider 'edgy', but she consider the clothes to be fashionable enough. The grub, which she was forced to call Nahhai or Jayyon by her custodian, won't stop trying to crawl on Tirnea's keyboard. Tirnea personally thinks that the names are cool, but she won't let Krosuh know, as she's still kind of angry about not being able to fully pick out the name.

She finds a nice bright blue dress, which she thinks will go perfectly with her grub. Yes, Hailey will be jealous, so very jealous. As soon as she finishes adding the dress and some other cute outfits to her list, she gets a message notification from one of her friends.

 

 

> Ashley: Yo, wassup Tirnea?!
> 
> Tirnea: Hello, Ashley. Nothing much, just shopping for some new outfits.
> 
> Ashley: There a special occasion going on? If so, why wan't I invited? Heheh
> 
> Tirnea: Actually, I suppose this is a special occasion. I have recently been given a grub to take care of. Ugh, but my custodian won't let me name it! I got to choose which one I like, but still! He's so strict. Anyways, the grub is totally adorable and I'm so bringing it to school tomorrow.
> 
> Ashley: Aren't grubs not allowed at school?
> 
> Tirnea: That didn't stop Hailey.
> 
> Ashley: You mean Hailey Sparzly?
> 
> Tirnea: Yeah, her. 
> 
> Ashley: ... Do you still not know how to spell her last name?
> 
> Tirnea: It's really weird, ok. I bet she got it changed because she wanted to sound unique.
> 
> Ashley: Mhm, so you got something to top her bronze blood?
> 
> Tirnea: Yeah I do! I got a blue blood! Actually, I'm pretty sure it's an indigo blood. Though, it looks like blue.
> 
> Ashley: Woah. You do know those are aggressive?
> 
> Tirena: They were only very aggressive before Empress Feferi's reign, I've done my research, tyvm.
> 
> Ashley: Well yeah, duh! But they still get violence in them. Don't you see the blue bloods on the news that are really strong?? Like the ones that go on rampages?? People say that they can't help it, what if they hurt you?
> 
> Ashley: Honestly, I'm against adopting trolls in general. They just seem too violent.
> 
> Ashley: ...
> 
> Ashley: Tir, did you just stop responding because I dissed your choices? 

 

Tirnea glares at her computer screen as she pets her grub, purposely not responding to her friend. Trolls aren't THAT violent. Her father has never been violent, he wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, unless that fly damaged someone or something he loved. But still! Krosuh is super peaceful, and he's a purple blood! The idea of trolls being merciless violent animals angers and frustrates Tirnea. She wishes that she could make people understand. Tirnea shuts her laptop and decides to go walk around outside with her grub. Perhaps that will calm her down.


	4. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirnea was not expecting this, but honestly, she really should have.

Tirnea is beginning to think she made a mistake. 

Currently, Tirnea is walking around her neighborhood with a screeching grub in her arms. She has no idea why and how it got that upset, but now everyone was staring. Some older human women were shaking their head, while other trolls and humans looked at her in sympathy. Tirnea sprinted home as quickly as she could, and once she made it home, she unleashed a wave of fury. 

"How could you embarrass me like that!?" Tirnea shouted at the grub even though she was sure the grub couldn't understand. The grub wailed even louder, and it seemed Krosuh would finally have to step in. 

"Tirnea Bisumi!" TIrnea froze up as her father figure appeared in the doorway of the hallway that lead to his office. "That is unacceptable behavior, and that's no way to speak to a grub."  
"But dad, they embarrassed me in pub-" Krosuh interrupted her with a sigh as he took the grub from Tirnea's arms. Krosuh gently rocked the grub in his arms. Sure enough, the grub fell asleep.  
Tirnea took the grub from her father with a look of embarrassment and shame on her face, which is only partially deserved. Krosuh was about to yell at Tirnea before he remembered that yes, Tirnea is only 14, and no, Tirnea has no experience with grubs. 

Tirnea quietly power walked to her room with the sleeping grub in her arms.

 

Krosuh is really started to wonder if giving her a grub as... Admittedly as a pet was a good idea. He was expecting Tirnea to be more mature. How were 14 year old humans supposed to act, anyways? One of the human mothers he struck up a conversation with while waiting in a line at a human grocery store told him about her teenager children, and how it's usually a very difficult time for the parents. Tirnea wasn't usually too bad though. Oh. Krosuh winced. Maybe he spoiled her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, in case you missed it in the beginning notes, I uploaded this to Wattpad so you can read it there: https://my.w.tt/Q0huBsdr0O


End file.
